Sexitachette : Le journal intime d'Itachi Uchiwa !
by QueenPotatos
Summary: Vous croyez que c'est facile, vous, de vivre avec sept mecs et une fille que vous pouvez pas blairer? Moi non plus, surtout quand votre seule famille veut votre peau et que vous n'avez nulle part où aller. Et que vous cachez un lourd secret...Comme par exemple, qu'Itachi Uchiwa est en fait...une femme !
1. Chapitre 1: Le repas du midi

_A/N : Bonjour les ptizamis! (oui je suis fan de marcus ET ALORS!) me revoici avec une histoire tout à fait différente...une parodie de l'Akatsuki!_

_Ceci est ma toute première fic, commencée en 2006-2007. Vraiment. Je vous laisse découvrir le quotidien de notre ami Itachi...à travers son journal intime! (la date est important au niveau des spoils)._

Naruto ne m'appartient pas blablabla...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Journal du 03.08.07: le repas du midi**

Au début je ne voyais que du noir, j'étais allongée sur le ventre sur un lit peu confortable, les yeux bandés avec une énorme douleur au ventre. J'essayais de crier, mais le son de ma voix fut étouffé par l'oreiller (étant sur le ventre…). C'est là que Kisame m'enleva mes superbes lunettes en mousses Nanakitade et me réveilla brusquement…une de ces brutes de Kisame…  
Comment ça j'me fais des films genre on m'a enlevé et torturé ! J'lui en collerai une moi si j'avais bu mon café. Le matin sans café, moi, Itachi Uchiwa, oui je l'avoue, j'ai plutôt tendance à avoir la tête dans le pâté.

Il me trouve agressive au réveil, l'homme poisson avec des branchies sur la tête, bah quoi, j'ai mes règles merde ! c'est pas la bonne périodes j'lui ai dit, méchamment, pour bien lui montrer que même a 12h30 après avoir dormir 12h, c'était toujours moi la plus forte des deux.

Ah oui…j'ai oublié. Mon vrai prénom c'est Sexitachette en fait, et comme vous l'avez deviné, je suis…une quoi ? Une fille ! J'ai bien entendu ça au fond là ! Mais bravo, c'est bien d'avoir deviné ! C'est vrai que je ne connais pas beaucoup d'homme qui pissent le sang tous les mois, à part des bons guerriers qui guérissent super vite, ou alors peut-être les monsieur Hippocampes qui portent déjà les petits…des braves types les Hippocampes.

Je fais partie d'une Association caritative qui s'appelle l'Akatsuki, la lune rouge ou la croix rouge ça dépend des traductions (enfin celle du chef c'est la croix rouge, celle qu'il m'a dite à l'entretiens en tout cas, un type super bizarre avec des piercings et des tatouages partout ! Pas mon type du tout ). Le type qui m'a réveillé à l'instant là, c'est Kisame, l'homme poisson ! Alala je l'appelai comme ça avant…Quand on s'aimait encore d'amour et d'eau fraîche…a rectification, quand JE l'aimais encore, j'ai jamais vraiment su si on pouvais appeler sa torture morale quotidienne une preuve d'amour. Maintenant Monsieur l'Homme poisson a été renommé l'homme thon, et franchement ça lui va super bien ! Vous trouvez pas ? Ah j'oubliais, vous ne pouvez pas le voir vous, ses slips sales qui traînent par terre…c'est vraiment dégoûtant ! Et bien sur qui se tape tout le ménage, c'est Bibi ! Je comprends pourquoi le type au piercing m'a engagé dès qu'il a su que j'étais une femme…parce que là, de femme à lecteurs (lectrices), j'vais vous le dire moi, la vérité qui se cache dans l'Akatsuki. Ce que vous ne voyez pas derrière ces magnifiques manteaux Prada à nuages rouges et le verni à ongles violet moche qu'il nous force (qu'il me force, j'suis la seule fille, les autres le mettent parce qu'ils adorent ! Les pauvres quel mauvais goût…Comme un short méga court avec des chaussure rouge verni et des grosses cuisses…beurk) à mettre !

Comment ça vous voulez pas savoir ? Vous voulez savoir quoi ? J'entends des cris au loin…à oui. Le massacre de ma famille, pourquoi j'ai rejoint l'Akatsuki, pourquoi tout le monde croit encore que je suis un homme sans cœur et au sang froid insurmontable ? ça c'est trop long à raconter, c'est déjà 12h45 j'dois faire à manger pour tous les gros mangeurs qui y'a !

10minute plus tard, j'me trouve devant la cocotte minute. Pétunia passe devant moi (ma boss) : - Bonjour madaaaaaame, dis-je avec toujours la même bonne humeur. Je sais qu'elle déteste ça, et j'adore la mettre de mauvaise humeur.

- Hum, bonjour…actives toi les hommes ont faim. Pelles les patates plus vite !

J'ai toujours eu horreur de peller les patates. Non mais ils sont malades ! Égorger n'importe quel être humain je veux bien, mais pas des patates ! Comme d'habitude, je lui demande de regarder l'état de cuisson des haricots verts, et dès qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux, j'lui fait un méga genjutsu, dont moi seule ai le secret. J'adore la voir peller des pomme de terre en chantant Dalida, un vrai bonheur ! (J'ai plein de photo très compromettante de Pétunia déguisée en clodettes en train de faire un chorégraphie d'Alexandrie Alexandra, c'est mortel aussi). J'ai troqué mon magnifique manteau pour un tablier Christian Dior et un carré Hermès sur la tête, plus facile pour faire la cuisine qu'avec ces manches énormes, puis ça tient super chaud ! avec la chaleur du four…pas étonnant que je sois si forte en combat après.

Le vrai combat, c'est la vie de tous les jours ! En tant que bonne à tout faire de l'Akatsuki bien sur. J'en connais qui se plaignent alors qu'ils ont la belle vie….Regardez moi un peu ce 'pauvre petit Sasuke Uchiwa', toutes les filles sont folles de lui, comme j'suis partie il a une grosse part de l'héritage, il a le Sharingan, des amis, un environnement stable et pas odorant ; et il trouve le moyen de renier tout ça et de venir pour ME tuer ! Enfant gâté va…ou alors il a un sérieux complexe d'œdipe. J'ai lu un des bouquin de Sasori là dessus avant qu'il claque, c'est méga passionnant ! Comment il s'appelle là….Freud ! Voila, Sigmund un truc comme ça son prénom, oué on peut pas tout avoir, il avait un super cerveau mais un nom à la con. Bon c'était peut être la mode à l'époque, quand je pense que je vis avec des mecs qui se mettent du vernis, des bagues et du PQ sur la tête, c'est pas mieux, eux ils ont plutôt des jolis noms et un cerveau en miettes. Et l'autre avec sa fleur sur la tête, en train de chanter « C'est vraiiiii » en pellant des patates. On dirait vraiment un asile de fou.

Ah, le pschitt de la cocotte m'a réveillé de mes pensées obscures et d'évasion…Oui Itachi Uchiwa pense beaucoup, parce qu'elle n'a rien d'autre à faire, déjà, et puis parce qu'elle a pas envie de faire autre chose (genre passer la serpillière, les courses, se faire tabasser par un thon, ou encore aller tuer des ninjas pour le bien du tiers monde) J'ai toujours pas bien compris le rapport mais bon, tant que je peux porter mon manteau Prada j'me plain pas. Oui donc la cocotte. Elle est restée si longtemps dans mes mains qu'elles sont devenues rouges ! Assorties au manteau dis donc ! Mais j'ai plus le manteau, c'est un problème…Une casserole vole jusqu'à ma tête. Deidara à faim. Quel imbécile j'ai une bosse sur la tête maintenant, oh non, le carré Hermès tient plus ! Il est de travers ! J'suis pas montrable. Vite, un truc pour cacher ça…La rose de la boss….ça fera l'affaire.

Au passage, elle avait changé de chanson - Viens, mais ne viens pas quand je serai seule… - Oui Pétunia c'est bon, maintenant tu mets les patates dans le four, je vais les servir en haricots verts là. Pense aussi à éteindre les pâtes.

- Tous les deux on se connaît déjà…continua Petunia de chanter.  
- HEY SEXIMACHIN ON A FAIM NOUS !  
- Y'a que toi qui a faim, Deidara ! Arrête de me gueuler dessus si t'aimes tant les patates t'as qu'a te les peller !  
- On parle pas comme ça à maître Deidara.  
- Toi Tobi boucle la, et pense à enlever ton masque avant de manger cette fois-ci. (Oh comme c'est mignon, Kisame vient de me défendre là !Peut-être reste-il un fond de tiroir de sentiment humain en lui)

Je pose vite la cocotte bouillante sur la main de Deidara, comme tous les jours, en prétextant qu'elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au dessus de plat, qui n'était d'ailleurs jamais sur la table, ni en cuisine (On l'appelait…le Disparator ! Toujours introuvable mais pourtant, par les nuits de pleine lune, il revient quelque fois sur la table pour accueillir des plats bouillants…)

- Quand même faut pas abusé, me fit remarquer Kakuzu, arrête de divaguer sur la vie trépidante du dessus de plat et viens nous servir, femme !

Je lui ai balancé la louche à la figure. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait. J'aurais dû y mettre un peu plus de conviction…il aura même pas de bleu ce goujat. Son voisin n'est pas mieux.

Hidan, monsieur l'immortel, qui s'amuse avec…non pas la nourriture, avec son propre corps ! Il se coupe tous les doigts avec son couteau qui ne taille pas et me montre ça quand je sers le plat principal. De quoi me foutre la gerbe. J'ai perdu 5kg grâce à lui quand même, j'ai pu prendre la taille XS pour le manteau ! A coté de lui encore le dirlo comme je l'appelle, mister piercing (son p'tit nom dans l'équipe), toujours les bras croisé à attendre que je le serve comme s'il était le roi.  
Tobi à côté de lui, toujours très gamin, il envoi des bouts de pain à Hidan et Hidan lui renvoi ces bouts de doigts…miam. J'adore les gosses. Ils me font presque penser à Sasuke. En moins beau quand même, on a les mêmes gènes après tout.  
A coté de Tobi, Zetsu prend 3 places à cause de sa tête, disons, assez design, moderne mais encombrante. Mais c'est le seul qui reste poli avec moi. Il est végétarien et adore mes haricots verts. J'ai toujours droit à un sourire, et même quelques fois quand je m'ennuie, au lieu de penser et de lire Freud, il vient me voir et il me maquille comme lui ! C'est d'ailleurs le seul qui ne porte pas de vernis violet moche…je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien. Si on enlève Kisame, lui il a pas de place pour mettre le vernis.  
Kisame qui est juste assis à côté de mon ami Zetsu, et qui me pince les fesses à chaque fois que je passe. Non, ne prenez pas encore les armes les amis, j'ai l'habitude. En fait ça peut même avoir des avantages ! (Raffermissement de la peau, action anti-cellulite et peau d'orange…quoi j'suis encore pas assez vieille pour m'en soucier ?). Enfin la première fournée est finie. Manque plus que les pâtes, les patates, le poisson et le dessert ! Piou c'est pas de tout repos !

Et là, c'est le drame.

Petunia s'est goinfrée du dessert alors qu'elle chantait Dalida en surveillant le four. Les patates ont cramé, et les pâtes débordé. Derrière moi, la meute enragée de loups hurle, surtout Deidara, pour que je remplisse leur panse !

Situation catastrophe numéro 15. Pas de panique, j'ai mi mon déo de blonde anti-stress 48h que je peux même mettre du noir ça fait pas de tache, et j'ai changer de tampon y'a à peine 20min. Je gère. Si je fais griller Pétunia à la place des patates, verront-ils une différence ?

Est-ce que je vais réussir à nourrir tous les membres de l'Akatsuki ? Me restera-t-il un peu de chocolat après le raid de Pétunia ? Est-ce que Ron Weasley à des taches de rousseurs sur les fesses ? Et surtout…mais bon sang de quelle couleur sont mes chaussettes ? Vous le  
saurez…

Maintenant.

Oui j'y suis arrivé, non il ne me restera pas de chocolat (il restera plus de fleur pour Pétunia en punition), Je ne suis pas allé regarder les fesses de Ron et mes chaussettes sont noires.

Prochain épisode : la fuite !

* * *

_A/N : Petite précision. A l'époque, on ne connaissait pas le nom de Konan. Sur certains forum on l'a appelé Pétunia. Je trouve que pour cette fic ça lui va vraiment, vraiment bien. Désolé pour les fans de Konan...elle est vraiment mal menée xD_

_Voila pour le 1er chapitre de notre sexitachette =) elle est un peu barge sur les bords...  
_

_Envoyez moi des gentils commentaires s'il vous plait *o* Merci 3  
_


	2. Chapitre 2 : La fuite !

_A/N : Me revoici avec un 2e chapitre ^^ J'espère que vous rirez toujours autant devant ma connerie..._

_Pour celles et ceux qui se posent la question et que ça empêche de dormir, Sasori...n'apparait pas dans ce chapitre! (mais plus tard peut être si vous êtes sages et que vous faites pleeeein de reviews)_

Naruto ne m'appartient pas depuis le temps...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Journal du 03.08.07: La Fuite !**

Le seul avantage d'être une fille au sein de l'Akatsuki, c'est l'utilisation quotidienne de la salle de bain. Explication : à l'origine fondée par Pétunia et Pein, l'Akatsuki a voulu respecter la loi de la parité au travail (ainsi que de salaires évidement), et a donc construit deux salles de bain de tailles égales, avec bain, douche, jacuzzi, plaques chauffantes…bref, une mini thalasso. Or, les hommes étant au nombre de 8 (enfin 7 depuis le départ de Sasori) et les femmes de 2, j'ai la thalasso gratos pour moi toute seule ! Quel bonheur ! (Pétunia ne sait apparemment pas à quoi ça sert une salle de bain…j'vous laisse deviner mes conditions de travail…)

Mais en ce moment pas question d'y aller, les anglais ont débarqués. Je me réfugie donc dans ma roue de secours numéro 2 : la lecture ! Cet aprem, pendant la sieste de mon homme thon adoré, je déroberai la Préface au Traitée du Vide de Pascal et je le lirai en cachette dans le Jacuzzi vide avec bulles ! Il me tarde de…

- Sexitachette ! viens ici !

Oh non, c'est la boss. Elle va être furieuse parce que je lui ai volé sa fleur. Ou alors parce que quand elle était en train de chanter 'Parole Parole' toute seule, j'ai fait la voix de Delon en lui dessinant des moustaches sur la figure ? Non, impossible qu'elle s'en souvienne ! Mon art du Genjutsu est si parfait !

- Y'a une fuite dans la salle de bain, va jeter un coup d'œil.

C'est débile cette expression, j'vais pas m'enlever l'œil de mon beau visage pour le lancer sur les canalisations ! Déjà un, ça fait mal, deux, les canalisations elles vont plutôt se marrer, trois je pourrais plus faire mon Mangekyou Sharingan, et quatre, la raison la plus importante : Est-ce que Sasori me reconnaîtrait même avec un seul œil ?  
Enfin bon tout ça pour dire qu'elle pourrait aussi me demander gentiment : Itachi veux tu aller réparer la plomberie de la salle de bain femme s'il te plaiiiiiit ? Tout ça en tchopinant sa fleur avec le petit doigt en l'air et en me faisant les yeux doux. Bah pourquoi pas ? C'est mal de profiter de la détresse intellectuelle de certaines personnes plus haut placées que vous pour vous distraire et vous faire dire 'mon dieu je suis bien à ma place je ne l'échangerai contre rien au monde' ? (Oui certainement...)

En fait c'est pas tout à fait vrai, j'aurais bien aimé être un harpon pour tuer Kisame en faisant un tour de pêche pendant qu'il nage, ou alors un bouquin de Sasori, son préféré qu'il garde dans son coffre secret à combinaison à 6 chiffres méga compliqué. Si si, ça va faire 3 mois que je tente une combinaison par jour, je ne trouve pas.

En effet il y avait une petite fuite, même pas si petite que ça. Enfin je pense qu'effectivement il y avait une petite fuite, mais qu'elle a essayé de la réparer elle-même. Brave petite, elle m'a appelé avant de mettre le jacuzzi hors service. Pas si bête que ça en fait. Promis Pétunia, je ne te ferai plus chanter Dalida pendant que tu pelles les patates. Un truc un peu moins ringard promis. Tiens, un petit trou…Mais où mène t-il ? Inspecteur Uchiwa mène l'enquête ! Va-t-on retrouver le disparator?

Oh mon dieu !

C'est la salle de bain des hommes !

Et il y en a un à l'intérieur !

Que je ne reconnais pas d'ailleurs…j'ai jamais vu cette tête ici (non mais vous croyez que je regardais quoi je lis Freud moi). J'ai vite découvert l'inconnu…grâce à l'espèce de truc vert posé par terre en forme de…dents de scie en entonnoir…comment décrire….le truc que Zetsu met sur sa tête et qui prend de la place quoi. Je viens de voir Zetsu sans maquillage ! Incroyable ! Il est pas si moche que ça finalement (enfin bon si je compare tous les hommes à Kisame, même Pein peut être abordable…). Et merde en voila un autre qui revient, c'est Deidara…avec les cheveux lâchés ! Qu'est ce que ça lui va pas ! On dirait une fille, plus que moi même, je me demande s'il ne cache pas son jeu lui aussi…

Ah non aucun doute c'est bien un homme.

- On a encore mangé de la merde à midi, pas vrai Zetsu ?  
- Ne dis pas ça, les haricots verts étaient excellents !  
- La viande n'était pas saignante !  
- Les pommes de terres étaient cuites à point  
- Le poisson était cramé  
- Le dessert était exquis !  
- Quel dessert ! Les femmes ont tous mangé ! Elles ne nous ont rien laissé les garces ! Non mais j'te jure surtout la brune la, Seximachin qu'est qu'elle est- Wouaaahaaaaa qui a mis de l'eau froide !

J'avais ouvert le robinet d'eau chaude à côté de moi. A fond. Tant pis si je me brûle les doigts et que je ne suis pas capable de lire pendant 3 jours, cet enfoiré le mérite. Non mais même pas foutu de se souvenir de mon nom !

- Son nom c'est Sexitachette, et elle fait de son mieux pour nous nourrir, tu devrais lui être reconnaissant !

Oh oui mon sauveur de remplacement ! Zetsu sauve moi de cet effronté ! Que la nourriture bio règne sur le monde !

- M'en fou de son nom, j'men souviendrai si au moins elle était mignonne- Ahhhhhh

Cette fois ci j'ai tourné le robinet d'eau froide au max. Je crois que je vais le laisser comme ça et repartir. J'aurais bien aimé le regarder souffrir, mais lui faire une tape amicale dans le dos au moment de lui servir sa viande était d'autant plus jouissif.

- Grr c'est toi Zetsu qui la protège ! T'es malade où quoi, tu sais très bien que si tu la touches son mec va être en rogne !

Oui mais Sasori est loin maintenant…

- Je n'ai pas peur de Kisame, de plus je ne suis pas amoureux.

Ah oui, Kisame, mon homme thon. Va falloir que je m'en débarrasse. Je retourne sur mes pas, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir charmer Zetsu plus que ça…non je ne suis pas nympho, mais vous savez ça rassure ce genre de chose. A la porte de la salle de bain, je retourne sur mes pas : j'en est presque oublié la fuite ! Et le Disparator ! J'aurais pas dû…

BOOM !

Deidara à fait sauter la paroi entre les deux salle de bain en se battant avec Zetsu. Je suis seule, devant le robinet ouvert, en train de regarder deux hommes nus qui ont arrêté de se battre et qui me fixent. Surtout Deidara. Je crois qu'il me déteste. Enfin c'est pas nouveau ça ! Puis franchement moi aussi j'le déteste. Ne recule pas devant tes actes Itachi ! Montre lui que c'est bien toi qui l'a cramé au deuxième degrés pour pouvoir lui faire la blague du coup de soleil pendant 3 jours ! Mais apparemment les garçons ne me regardent plus : La canalisation a complètement pété…et merde le jacuzzi. A cet instant Pétunia est rentrée en trombe dans la salle :

- Qu'est ce qui se pass-glouglou

Le jet d'eau lui est arrivé directement dans la bouche. J'y crois pas ! C'est Deidara qui a visé ! Il est plus cool que ce que je ne pensais finalement…enfin non tout compte fait parce que maintenant c'est moi qu'il vise…vite fuyons! (Bon vous gardez ça pour vous hein, Itachi et son manteau magnifique ne fuient jamais. JAMAIS ! Sauf devant des chanteurs de country. Ils me font peur, leur musique me font peur, leurs habits me font peur, surtout leurs chapeaux.)

Je suis trempé jusqu'au bas du manteau. Non mais quelle horreur ! Deidara je le jure un jour tu vas payer…pour tout le mal que tu fais à ma garde robe ! J'ai plus qu'à me changer, bon où est mon manteau de cas d'extrême urgence…il doit être dans ma chambre.

Non mais dites moi que je rêves.  
DITES MOI PAS QU'C'EST PAS VRAI !

Kisame, mon homme thon, s'en sert de couverture. L'enflure. L'envie me prend de lui faire des chatouilles aux pieds avec une plume, mais je n'ai pas de plume. C'est embêtant. (l'idée de piquer celle dans le cul de Deidara m'est vite sorti de la tête, je ne suis pas proctologue de vocation).  
Opération substitution de manteau ! C'est pas grave s'il est mouillé, c'est un poisson ! alors que moi je suis une femme frêle et fragile dont le système immunitaire est défaillant en cette période du mois…Je m'approche lentement mais sûrement du lit deux places que…nous…partageons (oui j'ai du mal à le dire même après toutes ces années…d'ailleurs c'est de plus en plus dur ). Il ronfle toujours comme un navet ! (Comment ça les navets ça ronflent pas ? Qu'est ce que vous en savez !). Je lui tire le manteau en douceur, il commence à glisser quand ce gros tas d'arêtes je serre fort contre lui. J'ai cru même l'entendre dire des mots genre : d'amour, Sexitachette, ma, ici, reste. Ou le contraire. En tout cas dans le premier sens ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Ya plus qu'une seule solution ! Je prends une grande respiration avant de commettre l'acte irréparable, qu'est ce que je ferai pas pour mon manteau Prada…je l'embrasse très vite sur la joue en tirant fort sur mon trésor, la prunelle de mes yeux. Oui enfin ! Je l'ai ! Vite mettons le mouillé sur lui pour ne pas qu'il s'en rende compte ! Une fois recouvert, je l'entends marmonner encore :

- Comment tu es jolie quand je te casse-  
- Non c'est bon j'ai compris rendors toi-  
- Avec cette jolie ch-  
- NON KISAME ARRETE DE ME TORTURER !  
- Laaa….lala…

Mon dieu non, il rechante encore une chanson country dans son sommeil Malédiction !  
Je sors de ma chambre en courant, vite ! La chambre de Sasori ! Je dois y trouver un bouquin pour me remettre de cette attaque foudroyante ! J'ouvre la porte…  
Je tombe sur Deidara à moitié nu en train de se faire soigner par Pétunia.  
J'ai vraiment pas de bol.  
Bon je sais, je vais réparer la fuite…quelle vie de chien alors, heureusement que j'ai un manteau Prada tout sec…

Vais-je réussir à reboucher la canalisation? Sans mouiller mon manteau Prada sec? Est ce que les écureuil vont prendre le pouvoir à la fin de Harry Potter 7...mystère et boule de gomme, réponse...au prochain chapitre !

* * *

_A/N : MOUHAHAHAHAHA_

_Potatos: Sexitachette arrête de jouer avec mes sons msn_  
_Sexitachette: Oh pardon c'était pour embêter Deidarounet_  
_Deidarounet: ..._  
_Tada!_  
_oui c'est très con...pardonnez moi T_T_  
_(non mais Deidarounet...xD)_

_Quelques précisions : Oui à l'époque où j'ai écris ça le tome 7 de Harry Potter n'était pas sorti...c'est dire que cette histoire date de la préhistoire.  
Puis mon vrai pseudo c'est Potatos mais c'était déjà prit...l'enflure..._  
_

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ces quelques lignes et à la prochaine =) promis j'up vite...vu que c'est déjà tout écrit...  
_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Kisame

_Bonjour les amis !_

_Me revoila après la japan expo...très mouvementée !_

_Merci à yuurii-chan pour son commentaire ça m'a beaucoup touchée t_t._

_Voici un nouveau chapitre consacré à notre bien aimé Kisame. Un chapitre qui est un peu différent des deux premiers. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez._

Naruto ne m'appartient toujours pas...sinon Itachi mettrait des tampons.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Le Quotidien Sanglant De Kisame**

A la fin de la journée, je suis exténuée, morte, tel un légume (une carotte de préférence), allongée sur mon lit. Même plus la force de regarder la Nouvelle Star, mon chouchou est parti et il reste encore la chanteuse de country avec des cheveux genre princesse Leia mais en super plus moche. J'peux pas me la voir (normal c'est une chanteuse de country) mais tant qu'elle reste derrière son écran de télévision, ça va, j'ai pas peur. J'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui. Vous voyez toutes les souffrances que j'endure à cause de mon homme poisson ! Il me chante du country tous les soirs ! Vous n'êtes pas convaincu ? Allez, j'vous emmène faire un tour dans le quotidien de Kisame, mon homme thon, qui me torture tous les jours depuis 3 ans maintenant…

8h du matin : réveil matinal de mon amûr, il m'embrasse. Avant de se laver les dents. L'odeur me réveille, j'ai toujours l'impression que Deidara à fait sauter la baraque et que ça sent le souffre. Mais non, c'est juste l'haleine de thon de mon homme thon. Fausse alerte, je me rendors.

Impossible, il a déjà ouvert les volets.

8h05 du matin : alors que j'avais fermé les rideaux, monsieur re-rentre dans la chambre pour me dire qu'il s'en va. J'avais compris, ça fait 3 ans qu'il va nager tous les jours à la même heure. Et ça fait 3 ans que je remets ma grasse mat' à plus tard…

8h15 du matin toujours : je mets 10 minutes à me lever et à trouver le chemin de la cuisine, pour me rendre compte que c'est la salle de bain. Super. En enlevant mes lunettes mousses Nana Kitade je devrais pouvoir trouver plus vite. Et là, que vois-je ! Un petit déjeuné déjà tout prêt sur la table ! Arg mais regardez moi cette horreur, y'a trop de beurre sur la tartine, le miel est pas bien étalé parfaitement sur toutes la surface! et le pire, il a mis le sucre dans le café, sans avoir mit le lait…alala ce Kisame, il fait tout pour me pourrir la journée !

10h (matin je pense que vous avez compris mais on sait jamais) : il revient, tout mouillé, et me serre fort dans ses bras me voila trempée maintenant c'est dégoûtant il a même un têtard dans ses branchies ! Heureusement que je suis encore en pyjama, mais pourquoi Itachi serait en pyjama à une heure si avancée de la journée ? Non non ce n'est pas une flemmarde, juste qu'elle trouve pas son manteau Prada. Et pour cause !

10h05 a.m (comme ça tout le monde est content) : C'est là qu'il commet le pire crime de toute la journée. Il sort MON MANTEAU d'une énorme machine blanche qui fait du bruit et où Pétunia s'assoit quand elle est en marche. Maintenant il est tout mouillé, et que vois-je ensuite qui sort de la même machine…mon soutien gorge BLANC ! et il les met ensemble dans le même panier ! Mais s'ils sont trempes tous les deux, le blanc va dégorger sur le noir du manteau ! Enfer et damnation, je vais avoir une crise cardiaque si ça continue…je ne peux pas regarder ça…

10h06 a.m. : Encore pire, il vient de prendre des pinces à linges et se dirige vers des sortes de poteaux électriques, mais en plus petit et pas électrifiés j'espère parce qu'il porte pas de gants (on aura du thon grillé à dîner, Deidara serait content…non jamais je ne veux voir cet imbécile heureux ! plutôt crever que de faire griller mon homme !). Même s'il le mérite. Ça y est. Il commet l'acte irréparable ! Il pend mon manteau mouillé avec ces trucs la, ces pinces ! Ah, la prunelle de mes yeux, te voir étendue là comme ça, comme tu dois souffrir T_T. Puis il s'en va. Il le laisse là, sans surveillance, sous un soleil de plomb ! Limite il pourrait avoir une insolation il s'en moquerait ! (Oui soyons sérieux les manteaux ça ne chope pas de coups de soleil )

11h30 am : Il me rend mon manteau. Ça y est, y'a du blanc autour des nuages maintenant ! ah non, ça y était déjà, il a les mêmes sur le siens…à vérifier.

12h30 pm : Pinçage de fesses habituel quand je le sers. RAS

13h55 pm : Il veut venir m'aider pour faire la vaisselle ! Comme si je ne savais pas le faire toute seule ! Je l'envoie bouler comme d'habitude.

14h30 pm : heure de ma lecture de Freud et heure de SA sieste. Encore de la torture. Déjà ça m'empêche de lire et quelque fois même il chante…je pars toujours m'exiler dans une autre pièce (la chambre de Sasori en fait)

16h45 pm : alors que je me lève (bah oui faut rattraper le sommeil perdu du matin ! je fais aussi la sieste en lisant Freud) et donc que je vais dans la cuisine pour préparer le goûter de Deidara, de Tobi et de Hidan (les gosses quoi), de quoi est ce que je me rends pas compte ! Kisame drague Pétunia ! Il lui parle, blabla blabla, si faut ça fait des heures qu'ils sont là, il a attendu que je sorte de la pièce pour se faufiler avec elle en cuisine faire leur cochonnerie !  
- Oui donc Pétunia si tu pouvais lui laisser au moins un jour de congé qu'on puisse partir en vacances en amoureux tous les deux…  
- Non il n'en est pas question !  
Elle a la tête sur les épaules elle, elle sait très bien que c'est pas bien de se barrer avec MON mec pour faire une sortie en amoureux ! Grr je vous jure des fois j'ai envie de le décapiter. Je comprends pourquoi elle me déteste autant (et pourquoi je la torture sans qu'elle le sache au passage). J'arrive en hurlant que je dois faire la bouffe, ils partent tous les deux, Kisame rouge comme une écrevisse. Normal je l'ai pris en flagrant délit. Pfff.

17h35 pm : Il me demande si je veux sortir…non mais il veut me foutre à la porte ou quoi ? Pour qu'il se retrouve seul avec Pétunia, non merci ! Je ne sortirai pas d'ici ! N'empêche que j'adore sa tête de chien battue quand il me regarde ensuite. (Je vais quand même lui faire un bisous pour m'excuser d'avoir été méchante)

18h pm : discussion avec Zetsu sur l'amour en général, et sur Kisame en particulier. A défaut de pas avoir Sasori, mon thérapeute. Qu'est ce qu'il me manque n'empêche.

19h45 pm : repinçage de fesses, mais toujours RAS. Normal on mange en même temps.

21h pm : Ah enfin le soir, je peux regarder la télé tranquille…et BEN NON !  
Monsieur est fan de la télécommande.  
Il passe son temps à zapper  
Et zapper  
Et zapper  
Merde, j'vais encore louper sex and the city si ça continue…heureusement qu'il s'endort avant que ça commence….

03h45 : Erf il vient de mettre ses pieds gelés sur ma jambe ! Quel pervers celui là ! Même la nuit il ne me laisse pas tranquille !

8h mat' : Re-réveil au souffre…miam…et c'est parti de plus belle…

Voila la super vie de couple de Sexitachette, moi qui rêvais d'un prince charmant qui m'apporterait le petit déjeuné au lit, qui m'apporterait des vêtements toujours propre et qui m'emmènerait en vacances, tout en me laissant ma propre liberté et mon indépendance…je crois que j'en demandais trop.

Soudain, Hidan ouvre brusquement la porte de ma chambre, enfin de notre chambre. Kisame et moi nous relevâmes (hey c'est rare de voir du passé simple à la 1er personne du pluriel ! profitez-en !)  
Quoi, je rêve !  
C'est un miracle !  
Princesse Leia a été viré de la Nouvelle Star !  
C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !  
- On a réussi Kisame, lui dit Hidan, elle est enfin partie !  
- Enfin ! ça fait 3 mois que je gaspille mon crédit à voter contre elle !  
- Mais, lui dis-je, surprise, c'est pas ton truc toi la country ?  
- Tu sais ma chérie, elle te plaisait tellement pas, ça me faisait trop de peine de te voir péter un câble comme ça…alors bah pour la demi finale, j'ai motivé tous les gars pour qu'on l'élimine…mais Deidara a été dur à convaincre ! heureusement qu'il dormait et que je lui ai piqué son portable, puis Pétu-  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, je lui ai sauté au cou et nous tombâmes sur le lit, enfin il se cogna la tête contre le mur derrière et il tomba inconscient plus précisément. C'était pour le manteau…

Parfois j'me dis que je suis bête quand même.

* * *

_A/N : Oui à l'époque, il y avait la nouvelle star à la télé...j'ai pas honte de dire que je regardais...c'était la saison 3 ou 4 je crois...alala dédé manoukiam et marianne chérie me manque..._

_Vous voyez le gros carré en dessous de ces dernières lignes? vous avez déjà essayé d'écrire un truc dedans? essayez, ça va vous changer la vie!  
_


	4. Chapitre 4 : le massacre des Uchiwa

_A/N : Voici le chapitre 4, que j'aime particulièrement, puisqu'il résume à lui seul ma légendaire connerie._

_Oui j'ai eu une idée comme ça a 2h du mat et ça m'a fait un chapitre...fini a 4h30 du mat. Je vous dis pas l'état des neurones. Mais, j'aime bien !_

_Voici dévoilé devant vous...la vérité sur le massacre des Uchiwa!  
_

Naruto ne m'appartient pas...blablabla..._  
_

* * *

J'ai encore rêvé que j'étais Lara Croft. Non sérieux, ils sont trop classe ses habits ! Elle sait rester femme et forte à la fois…pas comme moi. Je suis forte mais pas très femme…enfin c'est sur avec un manteau par-dessus ça fait de suite plus androgyne. Mais bordel y'a que Kisame qui voit que j'me maquille ! Bordel…enfin bon dans le monde impitoyable de la croix rouge, mieux vaut être un homme ! C'est pas le chef qui l'a dit, ça c'est moi, vu le bordel qui y'a dans le bureau…mon dieu

Nettoyage de printemps dans 2 jours, je sens que je vais avoir besoin de plusieurs bouteilles de rhum pour tenir !  
Pour commencer, il faut m'extirper de l'entrave du crabe géant ! Non de Kisame, mais laissez moi dans mon délire Lara Croft un peu ! Avec mes deux pistolets pan pan dans les pinces ! Merde il a pas de pinces, j'vais pas lui briser les mains quand même, il pourra plus…roh puis qu'est ce que vous avez à lire mes pensées tout le temps ! il est 7h57 vite je me lève avant qu'il ne se réveille. J'vais lui faire son petit dej'. Si j'suis pas bonne quand même…

Bon il est parti. Bouh ça sent le fauve ici ! (oui plutôt la saule grillée je sais je sais). J'ouvre les volets. Beurk, vu sur les rocailles, c'est vraiment moche comme endroit. J'me souviens à Konoha, j'avais un jardin, avec de l'herbe, une télé dans ma chambre, un portable QUI CAPTE même un ipod !oué, j'avais la belle vie…mais ne parlons plus de mon enfance ! Je comprend pourquoi Tobi et Hidan grandissent mal, non mais regardez moi cet environnement extérieur ! Ils jouent avec Deidara ! Et puis c'est pas saint tout ça, le premier centre commercial est à 2km, Pétunia est la seule ninja médecin du coin et je doute de ses capacités quand je vois les cicatrices des piercing de Pein…

L'Akatsuki n'était vraiment pas un endroit pour élever des enfants (résultat obtenu après 3 ans d'observation quotidienne de train de vie de l'Akatsuki, quel effort surhumain, bravo Sexitachette). Jme demande comment je vais pouvoir élever nos bambins dans quelques années, déjà qu'avec Kisame c'est la…

Oula

Stop

Non, non, vous n'avez rien entendu. Non je n'ai pas sous entendu que je voulais avoir une famille avec Kisame ! Non !

Pas ça ! J'me suis trahie moi-même ! Merde alors. J'vais devoir me marier et tout le tralala alors…comment ça se passe alors la cérémonie chez les hommes poissons ? Est-ce que comme le mari hippocampe il me demandera si je veux garder les oeufs ou si je veux qu'il s'en occupe pour rentrer dans mon manteau Prada taille XS ?  
Mais à quoi ça ressemble un embryon d'homme poisson ?

Kisame vient d'entrer dans notre chambre à moitié nu (en slip quoi) en se grattant là où c'est pas poli de dire et en baillant comme un artichaut. Il me fait un grand sourire et m'embrasse sur la joue.

Normal, la chemise de nuit qu'il m'a offerte est presque transparente. Tous les mêmes en fait, poisson ou pas, les mecs sont toujours comme ça. J'aurais un bon fœtus de mâle 100% matcho. Ça me rassurerait presque. Ça aurait été marrant de couver un hippocampe, il aurait été bien élevé et j'aurais pu être fière qui sait !

Monsieur est reparti en me laissant le ménage ! Maintenant qu'on forme une famille, il faut au moins que notre environnement soit…pas trop odorant…rangé quoi !

Allé hop, Itachette troque moi ta chemise contre une chemise à Kisame et une paire de tong, tu pars en croisade contre la crasse !

- Sexitachette ! Mon petit dej il est où grognasse !

La bonne humeur de Deidara le matin restera toujours un mystère. Mais c'est moins fatiguant que de ranger ce merdier. Qui a dit que je fuyais encore une fois ? que je l'égorge avec un balai a chiotte

Oué, bah les tartines grillés au moins elles, elles sentaient bon. Pas comme ce bordel. Mais comment je fais pour vivre dedans moi…allez, courage…

Après 1h30 de boulot dans la chambre, je passe une main hésitante sous le lit (cad avec un gant étanche on sait jamais). J'aurais pas du.

Je suis tombé sur le seul truc que j'aurais jamais voulu voir de toute ma vie.  
Mon pass trois jours de la japan expo

D'il y a 5ans…

Oui ok, jvous entends bien, les commères.  
Oui ça a un rapport avec le massacre de mon clan  
OUI OUI OUI ! ça vous va !

Et en plus ça veut du croustillant, des photos pour Paris match tant que t'y es !  
Bon ok, mais uniquement à la Une ok ?

Wala comment tout c'est déroulé…

Flash back reminber 1 !

Bah comme d'hab, je lisais japanvibes, quand j'ai vu que…la japan expo allait se dérouler à Konoha ! c'est ti pas beau ça ! Un vrai bonheur ! Mon frère et moi, nous sommes allés demander les places très vite. Le pass 3 jours, celui que je tiens à l'instant dans la main, je le tenais y'a 5 ans, et Sasukette euh pardon Sasuke avait le même (à part les numéros blablabla la compta c'est lourd). On était heureux. J'étais heureuse.

Puis il a fallu que ce mec aille tout gâche là…Suishi. C'était mon meilleur ami vous voyez, mais lui…il ne voyait pas vraiment comme ça. Un soir il est venu me voir, puis ça a mal tourné, il a comprit que c'était pas possible entre nous. A l'époque, j'étais trop fan de l'Akatsuki, c'était autrement plus classe qu'un masque débile sur la tête ! Mon préféré au début, c'était Deidara (en plus). Alors je m'étais fait un super cosplay ! le manteau de contrefaçon, le PQ, la queue de cheval qui fait mal au crâne quand tu l'enlèves…tout ! Puis ce con a tout gaché.

Il a sauté d'un pont parce que je lui avait foutu un râteau.  
On m'a accusé à tord et à travers. Surtout que j'avais gagné un super pouvoir, tellement j'avais la haine. Mon super Mangekyo, sans qui j'aurais pas survécu a Pétunia(…merci Suishi).

Enfin bref, décision des parents exemplaires après un affrontement avec des cons mal habillés encore…privée de japan expo. Moi. Et Sasuke du coup.

Faut pas croire, mon frère je l'adore. C'est mon petit bout d'chou. Il est trop adorable, à fond dans pokémon. A chaque fois qu'il jouait, il me montrait tout ce qu'il faisait, enfin surtout quand il y arrivait pas.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai pas pu supporté. Toutes les connaissances : 'alors mon trésor, on va pas à la japan cet année ?', s'en était trop. J'mentend encore penser 'je prochain qui me fait une remarque dans le genre, je l'égorge'

C'était ma tante.

Je l'aimais pas trop donc ça allait. Mais après tout le quartier s'est ramené ! Paniquée, j'ai crié : « Il est parti par là ! » Et tout le monde a suivi mon doigt. Quand ils ont vu qui avaient personne, ils se sont tournés vers moi. Et là j'ai eu la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais eu de toute ma vie

Non j'ai même pas fui.

J'ai dis d'une voie grave : « alors le meurtrier est parmi nous… »

Bon c'était vrai hein ? J'pouvais pas savoir que le mari de la morte allait tuer le premier venu et ainsi de suite…J'ai même pas eu à finir. Ils sont bêtes ces Uchiwa quand même. Enfin ça m'a bien arrangé, fallait que je règle des p'tits truc avec maman et papa. Je voulais négocier la place à Sasuke. Ils avaient pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Enfin bon. Ils se trouvent qu'ils ont pas voulu, que j'avais mes règles, qu'ils m'ont enfoncé et qu'ils m'ont demandé des nouvelles de Tata. Bref, l'enfer. J'ai pas pu résisté non plus. Ces cons m'avaient privée de la japan expo. Ils allaient le payer cher !

Ils l'ont payé cher.

Mais y'avait Sasu à la porte. Et Merde. On nous avait appris à tuer tous les témoins. Mais là, en le regardant, j'ai vraiment pas pu : non mais quel monstre j'aurais été en le tuant alors qu'il a déjà été privé de japan expo quoi…merde j'ai encore les larmes au yeux…il était si mignon son cosplay de chobits.

Puis je suis aller voir les autres. Ils étaient tous morts eux aussi. Et Re-merde. Qu'est ce que j'allais devenir moi ? J'ai piqué mon cosplay, je suis allé voir mon Sasu une dernière fois. Alors je lui ai dit de me détester (c'est quand même un peu ma faute s'il est pas allé à la japan) et d'aller voir le bouquin sous le 7e tadami…mon livre de couture de cosplay. Méga pratique avec le sharingan pour se déguiser !

Et…je me suis enfui déguisé en Deidara…

Et le pire c'est qu'ils m'ont prise pour lui au début !  
Après j'ai passé mon entretien, j'ai rencontré Deidara en vrai (ça a été un vrai choc…) puis Kisame et Sasori…  
Et maintenant je vis là, je ramasse des bouts de papier par terre qui remonte à 5 ans.

En fait, c'est pas si horrible le chant country.  
J'ai placé mon passe trois jours à côté du poster géant de Shania Twain de Kisame. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je l'avais mi là.  
Je lui ai dis que c'était juste pour me souvenir. Il m'a prise encore une fois dans ses bras  
Oui se souvenir, que y'a pire que la country dans la vie. Comment j'pourrais élever des enfants si j'en étais pas convaincu ?

* * *

_A/N : Juste une petite précision, quand cette fic a été (divinement bien) écrite, j'avais 17 ans, et on ne savait encore rien sur le massacre des Uchiwa. Je tiens à le préciser. Non, ce n'est pas du tout pour essayer de justifier une connerie pareille..._


	5. Chapitre 5 :La Lettre

**A/N : Mon dieu, je viens de me rendre compte que je postais aussi des fics en français ici...**

**Merci à l'âme charitable qui a bien daigné me mettre en favori pour ressusciter cette fic XD**

**J'ai écrit ça y'a maintenant bien 6 ans...et ça se sent. Je trouve ça assez débile mais bon, il faut se rappeler du passé tel qu'il était. Ma connerie a fait partit de moi pendant un long moment, elle est toujours présente et le sera à jamais. Mais bon là c'est vraiment pas le chapitre le plus utile de la création !**

**Voici donc un chapitre de sexitachette qui n'a absolument aucun intérêt, comme la fic toute entière en fait !**

* * *

Vous croyez au Karma ? Moi j'y crois dur comme fer. Depuis toute petite. Je lit les horoscopes, les cartes de Tarots même si j'y comprends rien…ça m'a jamais servi. Jamais, sauf aujourd'hui !

J'en ai bavé si vous saviez…

Kisame m'a pas réveillé à 8h comme d'hab, Deidara a déboulé en trombe dans notre chambre pour me voir à moitié nue (il a osé soulever la couette ! en plus à cause du choc thermique je me suis réveillée net). Maintenant il ne fait que ricaner en me voyant (même en manteau). L'épreuve psychologique quoi. Après on s'étonne que je sois froide. Pfff

Puis Pétunia est partie soit disant en lune de miel avec son Pein, j'ai du m'occuper de tout. En fait j'avais juste le linge en plus. Je suis sur employée quoi merde ! Dès qu'ils rentrent je leur demande une augmentation. Bon le lave linge…évidemment que je comprenais rien au mode d'emploi je m'étais trompée, j'étais devant le sèche linge. Alors c'était pas les mêmes boutons! Puis j'me suis plantée dans les doses…y'avait des bulles partout ! du savon et de l'eau…heureusement que j'avais mit les affaires de Pétunia en premier (celles qui en avaient le plus besoin U_U) parce qu'elles étaient fichues.

Après deux ou trois essais de plus, j'ai enfin réussi à maîtriser la bête ! (si si c'est une bete!c'est comme Tobi, avec un gros trou au milieu…et des dents Brrrr ). J'ai enterré les affaires bousillées de Pétunia, Deidara et Kakuzu en attendant, sous le 7e caillou devant la porte. Bah oui, autant être superstitieuse jusqu'au bout…

Le dîner, c'était un enfer ! Kakuzu s'est pointé en peignoir, Tobi voulait plus manger en voyant les masques et les cicatrices de son voisin…il a vomi sur Hidan, qui lui a décortiqué le truc pour me le mettre devant les yeux : « Whoa regarde, Tobi a mangé une biscotte au petit déjeuné ! c'est toi qui lui a fait ? »…il est dégueux ce gamin. Je vois Deidara à l'autre bout de la table qui me fait un magnifique sourire innocent. Il s'est calmé quand il a vu mon Mangekyou Sharingan. Hùhùhùhùhù, maintenant que ni Pein ni pétunia ne sont là, c'est presque moi qui dirige ! (c'est Kakuzu en fait, mais c'est tellement un macho qu'on a décidé que ça serait pas lui, le suivant sur la liste, c'était Hidan son coéquipier, mais trop gamin ; Deidara ne pense qu'à bouffer, Tobi a trop peur, Kisame est jamais là, c'est donc Sasori le chef ! mais il est pas là non plus…donc c'est Zetsu et moi qui menons l'affaire…hùhùhùhù).

- Et alors pas sexy-machin, tu veux me faire peur avec tes yeux ? Mais j'ai pas peur, et tu sais quoi ils sont moches tes yeux c'est même pas de l'art !  
- Mais oui, mais oui, tu ferais mieux de faire gaffe à ton assiette, hein Deidarounet…  
- …hey non ! des haricots verts comme tous les jours !  
- Ahahahahaha ma vengeance sera terrible hùhùhù tu vas manger mes haricots verts toute ta viiiiiiiiiiiie !  
- Nooooooooon

Deidara continuait de crier comme un malade devant son assiette vide. Plus personne ne regardait le vomi de Tobi ! Incroyable ! Personne ne me verrait alors si je le déposais délicatement dans l'assiette de Deidara toujours sous l'emprise de mon terrible Genjutsu…Tsukiyomi merci beaucoup, après Pétunia c'est Deidei qui en pâti…je vais réfléchir à ce que je vais lui faire chanter tiens ! Cloclo…non julien clerc ! ou patrick bruel…ou alors le faire danser comme Mickeal Jackson !

Autre coup dur, Kisame. Il me brise le cœur à chaque fois, mais là…

Il m'a acheté un LAVE VAISSELLE ! Parce que je fais pas la vaisselle assez vite !  
J'étais folle de rage. Je déteste les machines, y'a toujours plein de boutons et tout…y'a des couleurs et le plus souvent rouge et verte mais je sais pas pourquoi cette couleur la maintenant…je la vois pas Oo.

J'viens de découvrir que j'étais daltonienne !

Je vois pas le vert Oo.

Je cours dans la salle de bain des hommes vite avant que Zetsu ne se lave…mon dieu !

Il est gris et rouge Oo

J'men fou de ses cris comme quoi j'ai pas frappé et qu'il a pas eu le temps de s'habiller proprement devant une dame, il était rouge quoi !

C'est ainsi que la seule personne à qui je pouvais me confier m'a boudé pendant deux jours.

Deux heures plus tard, Tobi a déterré les affaires de Kakuzu, Pétunia et Deidara. Une chance que la Boss soit pas là, et que Deidara soit en train de faire un moonwalk dans le sable avec Hidan, en chantant super faux (mais tous les deux sont à fond, c'était impressionnant, tellement que ça fait peur…j'adore mon Mangekyou). Mais Kakuzu m'a méchamment punie comme d'hab j'ai encore passé un sale ¼ d'heure dans un coin (et quand je dis un ¼ d'heure c'est plutôt 5 minutes douche comprise.). Évidemment Kisame mon ange n'est jamais là pour me défendre quand j'en ai besoin (par contre, contre les verres sales et les restes de Deidara là il est toujours partant !)

Enfin bref, après avoir été vu à moitié à poil par mon ami Deidara, après avoir bousillé la moitié des fringues de l'Aka, après m'être fait vomi dessus, après avoir découvert que j'étais daltonienne, après m'être fâché avec mon seul ami et après m'être faite violer par un supérieur macho, la voila ma récompense ultime !

J'ai reçu une lettre de Sasori !

Et oui, il a claqué tout son fric pour aller faire le tour de l'Europe en montgolfières =D

Une bonne enveloppe de 2kg ! Bon ok c'est pas une lettre, y'a une carte postale, de Venise en plus, les gondoles avec un couché de soleil…c'est si romantique…je vais l'accrocher sur le mur où on a le lit cloué, j'pourrais m'endormir tranquille comme ça…alala qu'est ce que j'aurais aimé y aller avec luiiiiiiiii.

Une fois la carte accrochée, je déplie avec amour les 29 pages recto verso écrite à la main par mon doux et tendre Sasori. Qu'est ce qu'il écrit bien ! (oui la moitié des membres de l'aka sont analphabètes, c'est aussi le job de Pein de recruter des enfants pauvres et sans avenir, on est dans la croix rouge quoi !).

Oh il est allé à Venise ! et à Paris ! et à Madrid ! et sur le London Eyes ! y'a même une photo de lui en train de faire le con dessus ! (sur la cabine évidemment, pas dedans). Woa, il a gagné une fortune en faisant les guignols sur la place de Notre Dame de Paris ! il a mangé de la choucroute au petit déjeuné à Munich et mes petits déjeuné au lit lui manque ! Il a même rencontré une allemande ! (je sais pas trop ce que c'est mais ça à l'air d'être quelque chose de connu vu comment il en parle). Apparemment elle me ressemble et je devrais bien m'entendre avec…ça doit être une poupée qui parle (tant que c'est pas une poupée gonflable). Elle à 23 ans, whoa dis donc elle doit être bien conservée ! Enfin j'my connais pas trop en poupée moi j'étais plutôt peluche. (oui j'avoue j'avais une peluche de Deidara T_T je m'excuse). Et en plus il revient dans à peine 3 jours ! Le bonheur ! Dommage que je ne puisses pas me jeter dans les bras de Zetsu, vu qu'il me boude. C'est alors que je m'allonge sur mon lit. Sans regarder derrière moi. Le mur était pas d'accord.

J'ai repris conscience 15 minutes plus tard, Kisame m'avait confortablement installée dans le lit, sous la couette avec un gant froid sur la tête. J'avais la migraine…et mal aux yeux. Non mais depuis quand Sexytachette se fait assommer par un simple mur en pacot !

- Tu avais laissé ton MS ma chérie, normal que tu sois fatiguée maintenant…  
- Ah oui...  
- C'est bien que Sasori nous donne enfin des nouvelles ! j'ai cru qu'il était mort le pauvre !  
- T'as…t'as lu ma lettre ? Rend la moi !  
- Hey du calme ! Enfin bon, c'est surtout bien qu'il se soit trouvé une allemande, en plus ça te fera de la compagnie s'il la ramène.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec cette allemande, je sais même pas ce que c'est (une amande ok c'est même très bon, peut être que c'est une poupée qui parle faite en amande…je demanderai à Zetsu dans deux jours).

Oh Miséricorde ! le timbre !

Il est vert !

Je suis pas daltonienne !

- Bah non ma chérie, c'est juste quand tu mets ton MS que tu vois tout en rouge.

Excellente réflexion. Vite, allons voir Zetsu pour confirmer ses dires !

Je rentre dans sa chambre, oui il est bien redevenu vert et gris ! Je le serre dans mes bras de toutes mes forces et repart en sautillant et en chantonnant. Et en éclatant de rire en voyant Deidara sautiller sur le carrelage en espérant que les cases s'allume. Alala je suis aux anges ! Je me demande quand même où Zetsu à mis son manteau, ça fait deux fois que je le vois tout nu aujourd'hui…il va attraper froid si ça continu.

Je stoppe net en voyant Kakuzu toujours en peignoir devant moi. Non j'ai assez donné là ! si tu détruit cet instant de pur bonheur entre moi et mon moi intérieur, je te jure par le cerveau de Freud que je ferai remonter à la surface des souvenirs enfuis dans ton inconscient que tu pensais avoir refoulé mais qui sont toujours présent et qui te pervertissent tous les jours ! Je suis sur que si je lui avais vraiment dit, il n'aurait rien comprit de toute façon…

- Itachette, vu qu'on a plus de manteau et que c'est ta faute…

Non, pitié...

- C'est à toi d'aller en acheter !

Oh…bénie sois-tu Pétunia ! Je vais au…centre commercial ! Avec la carte bleue de l'Akatsuki ! J'vais pouvoir m'acheter plein de truc ! Du maquillage pour me faire belle devant Sasori et son 'allemande', des dessous pour Kisame il m'en à demandé (mais de toute façon des dessous de table personnes n'en a vu depuis plus de 10 ans, je vois pas pourquoi ils seraient assis tranquillement en vitrine !) et euh faut que j'achète du silik band(déformé pour raisons de copyright U_U) aussi. Et des Sefirana (les meilleures pâtes fraîches de tout Konoha ! ça me manque) et bien sur du chocolat…depuis le raid de Pétunia…y'en a plus

- Bien sur tout sera facturé sur ta paye du mois, femme !Bon maintenant prépare toi et va ! avec Kisame !  
- …bien…sale macho va !  
- Pardon ?  
- Non rien ^^'

Un jour je le transformerai en tapette et il se dandinera comme un Beegees ! ou un village people. Si j'achetais aussi des plumes d'indiens tient…


End file.
